La leyenda shinobi
by blackshadow2000
Summary: Despues de la mision fallida por traer a Sasuke a la aldea, Naruto se toma en serio su entrenamiento y se propone en convertirse en el mejor ninja de las naciones elementales el resultado? Leer y averiguar
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todo mundo les habla blackshadow2000 y les doy la bienvenida a este mi primer fanfic. Bueno antes que nada quiero volver a repetir este **es mi primer fanfic así que espero ir poco a poco, espero que varios de** ustedes me vallan ayudando o diciéndome con sus críticas o consejos para ir mejorando.**

**Bueno sin mas que decir comenzamos **

"No lo hagas" Persona hablando

`No lo hagas' Persona pensando

"**Te voy a comer" Demonio hablando**

**`Te voy a comer' Demonio pensando **

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Capitulo 1 **

Konoha no Sato (Aldea oculta de la Hoja)

El era un amigo o un hermano? ¿Era alguien en el que podías confiar tu vida? Se supone que si, entonces como un amigo en el que confiabas tu vida trataba de quitártela así nada mas? Solo por venganza y odio por destruir a una persona seria capaz de quitarle la vida a su amigo? Pues si lamentablemente si, la oscuridad ciega a toda persona que busca venganza y hace que no sea capaz de ver a su alrededor. La sed de venganza es capaz de hacer que una persona busque poder para cumplir su objetivo no importa de donde venga ese poder simplemente lo quiere para su una sola cosa: Destrucción

Este era el dilema de Naruto después de la misión de recuperación, el había sacrificado su propia vida para traer a una sola persona: Sasuke Uchiha el motivo simple, el lo consideraba su amigo aun después de que traiciono a la aldea y la puñalada en el pecho que le dio y que lo tenia al borde de la muerte el todavía tenia la esperanza de que Sasuke volvería a la aldea

El recordaba todos los sucesos de esa misión, la pelea contra los cuatro del sonido, la intervención de los hermanos de la arena y su pelea en el Valle del fin con Sasuke, la manera en que el le pedía que regresara por las buenas a la aldea o lo iba a ser por las malas, lamentablemente fue por las malas

El Valle del Fin fue un completo campo de batalla donde ni uno de los dos se tuvo compasión y lucharon tal para cual para cumplir con sus objetivos, fue un lugar que fueron destruyendo poco a poco, la sangre que se derramaba de ellos con cada técnica con la que se atacaban uno al otro, la activación del sello maldito de Sasuke y la ayuda del Kyuubi para darle chakra a Naruto todo se fue juntando hasta que los dos activaron sus mejores técnicas y el resultado fue favorecedor al Uchiha

El recordaba también que quien lo regreso a la aldea fue Kakashi antes de caer inconsciente. Después de su batalla con Sasuke el tenia múltiples heridas en todo su cuerpo y un gran agujero en su pecho si no fuera por el Kyuubi que lo fue curando poco a poco y la rápida intervención y métodos curativos de la actual Hokage y Sannin Tsunade Senju estaría muerto

Los ojos de Naruto se fueron abriendo poco a poco mientras registraba donde estaba

Una cama en la cual estaba suavemente acostado

Cortinas blancas

Luces excesivamente brillantes

Si el estaba en el lugar que más odia o que no le gustaba visitar con mucha frecuencia: el Hospital. Lentamente se fue incorporando hasta poder quedar sentado mientras se frotaba el dolor de su cuello. Naruto se congelo cuando una punzada de ardor y dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo causando que se doblara y soltara un grito. Lentamente miro hacia abajo para encontrar todo su pecho, brazos, piernas y cabeza enrollados con vendas.

Lentamente fue respirando aire mientras se tranquilizaba y recordaba todo lo sucedido. Recordaba que Sasuke lo había derrotado y el se había marchado de la aldea, recordaba la herida que le propino Sasuke en el pecho con su "Chidori" que casi lo mata, también recordaba que el uso mas chakra del Kyuubi que el puede manejar. Aunque su cuerpo estaba familiarizado con el uso del chakra del Kyuubi todavía había un limite que el podía controlar.

De todos modos el sabia que había fallado en su misión y en la promesa que le hizo a Sakura, suspirando el sabia que tenia que hacer algo pronto.

De repente una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos mientras miraba a ver quien le estaba hablando

"Valla hasta que al fin estas despierto mocoso" dijo una voz desde la ventana

"Sabio pervertido que estas haciendo aquí?" decía Naruto al hombre llamado Jiraiya

"Vine aquí para verte Naruto dime como te encuentras?" decía Jiraiya

"Me siento un poco adolorido además de la herida que tengo en el pecho ya esta cerrando poco a poco" decía el

"Que bueno que te encuentres mejor Naruto, bueno voy a ser directo contigo mocoso y te voy a preguntar una cosa y quiero una respuesta cuanto antes ok?" decía Jiraiya en tono serio

Naruto al notar la seriedad de Jiraiya pensó que era algo importante por lo cual contesto seriamente "dime Jiraiya-sensei que sucede?

"Naruto yo vine aquí porque quiero que vengas conmigo a un viaje de entrenamiento fuera de Konoha, que te parece?" decía el hombre de pelo blanco

"Me parece genial sensei cuando nos vamos? Cuanto tiempo va a durar el viaje? Necesito volverme mas fuerte para traer a Sasuke a la aldea y cumplir con mi promesa" decía el rubio muy emocionado

"Wow wow wow Naruto cálmate una cosa a la vez y mas tranquilo ok" dijo Jiraiya

"Ok Sensei" dijo Naruto

"Bueno Naruto en primera el viaje de entrenamiento lo vamos a realizar fuera de la aldea por lo cual nos vamos a ir en una semana y antes que empieces a decir que porque una semana necesito que te recuperes muy bien eh, va a ser un largo viaje por lo que te quiero totalmente recuperado oíste?" decía el sannin mientras veía a Naruto asintiendo

"Bien en segunda el viaje va a durar tres años por lo cu-"

"Que tres años es mucho tiempo" dijo gritando el rubio

"Mira Naruto ay una razón por la cual te estoy llevando lejos de Konoha y esa razón es por el Akatsuki tu ya viste de que son capaces ya viste que son ninjas muy peligrosos y muy fuertes por lo cual si te dejo aquí en Konoha corremos el riesgo de que nos invadan como lo hizo Orochimaru tu quieres que la aldea vuelva a quedar maltratada como esa vez? o peor aun quieres ver que vuelvan a morir personas importantes para la aldea como el Tercer Hokage que se sacrifico por el pueblo? Yo quiero que me digas y me respondas de una vez" decía Jiraiya gritando y silenciándolo

" "

" "

" "

"Y bien vas a responderme o que "decía el sabio sapo

"No" decía el en baja voz

"No que Naruto" dijo Jiraiya

"No quiero que el pueblo vuelva a ser atacado y mucho menos que muera mas gente, no quiero recordar lo que le paso al viejo Hokage" decía el rubio

"Bueno entonces eso lo tomare como un si " decía Jiraiya "escucha Naruto en una semana nos vamos a ir ok, quiero que aproveches toda la semana para que te recuperes por completo y te despidas de tus amigos si lo vas a hacer ah y antes de que se me olvide nos veremos en la puerta principal" decía Jiraiya " bueno es todo lo que te tengo que decir te dejo voy a avisarle a Tsunade de nuestro viaje que descanses" mencionaba el Sannin mientras se retiraba de aquella habitación dejando a un Naruto muy pensativo

(Oficina Hokage)

Tsunade Senju actualmente la Gondaime Hokage y la mayor ninja medico que asta la fecha allá existido no estaba teniendo un gran día. El papeleo de todos los días junto con la presión de negocios y alianzas con otras aldeas la tenía muy cansada. Después de la misión fallida por traer a Sasuke ella tenia mas papeleo de lo normal desde marcar a ese chico como un traidor hasta meterlo en el libro bingo.

Tsunade suspiro con cansancio aparte de todo el papeleo que tenía había una sola cosa que la tenía muy preocupada o mejor dicho una persona: Naruto Uzumaki

Ese chico la tenia muy preocupada la condición con la que llego después de la misión y las heridas que tenia en todo el cuerpo eran graves ella se preocupaba mucho por el, el la convenció de volver a la aldea, la hizo volver a creer en las personas y olvidar su fobia por la sangre y así poco a poco ese chico se fue metiendo en su corazón tanto que lo quería como a un hermano o como su propio hijo algo que jamás pudo tener.

Ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando una cierta persona entraba por la ventana de su oficina. Esa persona era su viejo amigo y compañero de equipo Jiraiya. Ella por mas que le decía y le replicaba que entrara por la puerta el no hacia caso. Incluso por mas que ella cierre la ventana el la rompe para entrar. Fue a menudo muy inquietante que el entrara así ya que ella si estuviera haciendo algo muy importante la sacaba de concentración.

Tsunade volvió a suspirar otra vez de cansancio. A pesar del comportamiento del pervertido no era una cuestión que ahorita tenia que hacerle frente. "A que debo tu visita Jiraiya", pregunto inclinándose sobre su silla

"Ya sabes vine a ver como estaba la aldea, no valla a ser que ya la hallas apostado y la hallas perdido" decía Jiraiya con una sonrisa

"¡Que dijiste idiota!" decía una Tsunade muy enojada y apunto de ir a golpear a su amigo

"Nada nada era solo una broma no te pongas así" menciono Jiraiya agitando los brazos "Pero ya hablando en serio vine a ver como estaba la aldea y la gente que la rodea además de que pase a ver Naruto, ya me entere de lo de su misión por traer a el mocoso Uchiha" decía el Sannin "Créeme me preocupe mucho por su estado de salud" concluía Jiraiya

"Ya pasaste a ver a Naruto? Dime como esta? Ya se despertó se encuentra bien habla de una vez idiota" mencionaba una Tsunade muy ansiosa y algo desesperada

"Por favor Tsunade cálmate no te alteres así bien" Jiraiya decía tratando de calmar a Tsunade "El ya se despertó y se encuentra bien, un poco golpeado todavía pero nada que unos cuantos días de reposo no curen" dijo Jiraiya

Tsunade suspiro de alivio sabia que la condición con la que llego Naruto a la aldea era grave pero le alegraba saber que por lo menos ya estaba despierto y fuera de peligro "Me alegro de escuchar eso Jiraiya, me tenia muy preocupada Naruto pero que bueno que ya se encuentra bien" decía Tsunade

"Yo también me alegro de saber que esta bien y umm Tsunade aparte de el echo de venir a verte a ti y al pueblo también vengo a preguntarte una cosa" decía Jiraiya en un tono muy serio

Tsunade al notar la seriedad de Jiraiya sabía que era un asunto importante al que le debía poner su total atención "Dime Jiraiya que sucede?" Tsunade respondió con la misma seriedad

"He pensado en algo que va a ayudar a Naruto a ser mas fuerte" al momento de decir esas palabras Jiraiya, Tsunade le puso mas atención al Sannin pervertido "Tu eres consiente de que el Akatsuki esta tras Naruto para extraer el Kyuubi. Bueno Naruto puede ser capturado en cualquier momento si no tiene a alguien que este allí con el para luchar contra esos criminales" Jiraiya pauso un momento. Tsunade asintió en la comprensión de las palabras de Jiraiya "Bien ahora basándonos en todo esto que te dije Naruto también tiene que entrenar para que el sea capaz de defenderse a si mismo contra el Akatsuki"

"Que estas tratando de decir Jiraiya" dijo Tsunade preguntando

"Quiero llevarme a Naruto a un viaje de entrenamiento por los próximos tres años. Lo voy a entrenar para que sea capaz de protegerse de sus enemigos y también quiero protegerlo del Akatsuki" dijo Jiraiya

Tsunade tomo una mirada pensativa mientras aclaraba las palabras de Jiraiya. Ella confiaba en Jiraiya y podía estar tranquila con la seguridad y protección de Naruto a manos de el. El pervertido era el ninja mas fuerte en el pueblo, el podía manejar a criminales rango S por su propia cuenta. Naruto necesitaba ese entrenamiento, es cierto el había derrotado a Neji Hyuga en los exámenes chunin y también había derrotado a Gaara en parte de su transformación jinchuriki, pero el necesitaba mas recursos y técnicas ninja y no depender de solo dos técnicas que solo el tiene. Salir de la aldea seria sin duda la mejor opción para Naruto. Conocer nuevas caras y el medio ambiente seria dar al rubio nuevas experiencias en la vida.

Sin embargo había otra cosa que pudiera poner todo esto en riesgo.

Jiraiya era a menudo un poco irresponsable. No podía ser de confianza para mantener siempre un ojo en Naruto. Ella necesitaba encadenar a Jiraiya para estar siempre al tanto de Naruto. Justamente ella ya tenía la solución de su problema en su mente.

"Bien Jiraiya te voy a dar permiso para que te lleves a Naruto. Pero va a ser bajo dos condiciones" Tsunade dijo firmemente mientras miraba a Jiraiya con una expresión seria en su rostro.

"Numero uno. Me tienes que prometer que no vas a dejar solo a Naruto. Quiero que estés vigilándolo bien y cuidándolo y no que andes perdiendo tu tiempo escribiendo tus libros. Si no me puedes prometer eso entonces no puedes tomar a Naruto en este viaje" dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa. Ella necesitaba saber y asegurar que Jiraiya iba a tomar en serio el entrenamiento de Naruto y no andar perdiendo el tiempo.

"Eres muy malvada Tsunade pero bien, te prometo que no lo voy a dejar solo" Jiraiya dijo en un tono derrotado "Y cual es la segunda condición" pregunto Jiraiya

"Quiero que de ves en cuando me escribas para saber que ambos están bien" dijo Tsunade

"No te preocupes Tsunade te escribiremos de vez en cuando para que no estés preocupada" decía con una sonrisa

"Muy bien Jiraiya eso espero y dime cuando van a salir?" preguntaba

"En una semana" respondió Jiraiya

"Muy bien Jiraiya, tienes permiso y autorización mía para llevarte a Naruto. Solo espero que no lo conviertas en un pervertido como tu" decía Tsunade

Jiraiya sonrió nerviosamente. Se le había pasado por la cabeza que no perdería la oportunidad si le presentaba

(Puertas de Konoha. Una semana después)

A sido una semana muy larga para Naruto. El actualmente se encontraba recargado en las puertas de la aldea con muchas cosas en mente. Después de la visita de Jiraiya ese día en el hospital el se encontraba mas pensativo en lo que iba a hacer. El había recibido visitas de sus amigos en el hospital. El también había preguntado por la salud de sus amigos que lo acompañaron en la misión. El resultado que le dieron lo había sorprendido. El no podía creer que ellos casi mueren, se había sentido muy dolido al ver a sus camaradas en condiciones igual a las de el. El se sintió mas relajado cuando le dijeron que ellos estarían bien, que solamente necesitaban descanso y tomar medicamentos. Pero lo que mas le dolió fue la visita de Sakura. El no sabia que decirle cuando la vio

(Flashback)

Naruto se encontraba recostado en su cama, cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo sorprendieron y mas cuando vio de quien se trataba

"Puedo pasar" preguntaba la voz

"Claro que si Sakura pasa" respondió Naruto

"Hola Naruto, como te encuentras?" preguntaba Sakura

"Me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar" decía Naruto

"Que bueno umm Naruto con respecto a Sasuke yo-"

"No digas nada Sakura, yo se que falle en mi misión pero no te preocupes voy a traer de vuelta a Sasuke, lo voy a hacer recapacitar para que volvamos a estar los tres como un equipo y nos llevemos bien" dijo Naruto con mucha confianza

Sakura se sorprendió por la respuesta de Naruto. Ella pensaba que el iba a renunciar a esa misión, ahora sabia que podía confiar totalmente en el.

"Naruto déjame ayudarte a traer de vuelta a Sasuke-kun. Quiero que entre los dos trabajemos como equipo y lo traigamos de vuelta a la aldea. Que dices?" respondía una Sakura muy emocionada

"De acuerdo Sakura vamos a trabajar en equipo y traer de vuelta a Sasuke a la aldea" Naruto dijo con una sonrisa y mucha confianza

"Muy bien Naruto" respondió ella

(Fin Flashback)

El sabia que tenia el apoyo de Sakura y su confianza para juntos traer a Sasuke. El fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando una presencia lo llamo.

"Muy bien Naruto es tiempo de irnos. Ya te despediste de todos tus amigos y les dijiste que los veras en tres años?" pregunto Jiraiya

"Ya lo hice sabio pervertido y dime porque tardaste tanto?" pregunto Naruto

"Fui a ver a Tsunade para que me diera unos documentos para que podamos visitar varios pueblos, aparte de que con estos documentos asen ver que me estas acompañando en un viaje de entrenamiento" dijo Jiraiya

"Muy bien entonces vámonos" respondió el rubio mientras se empezaba a alejar de la puerta

Jiraiya suspiro. Este iba a ser un largo viaje

**Bien eso es todo. Que le pareció mi primer capitulo? Voy bien, voy mal? me falta mejorar en algo o necesito quitar o agregar algo mas? Voy a aceptar críticas y consejos para ir mejorando. Así que sin mas que decir Hasta Luego!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos y lectores de fanfiction les habla blackshadow2000 y les doy la bienvenida a este segundo capitulo de mi fanfic llamado "La leyenda shinobi" **

**Bien antes de comenzar quiero decirles gracias por sus comentarios positivos de esta historia. En verdad gracias y con respecto a 2 preguntas que me hicieron les voy a decir **

**1: Esta historia va a tener romance pero no va a ser Narusaku ni Naruhina va a ser una pareja diferente**

**2: La verdad e estado pensando si podría ser harem esta historia pero ya veré que pasara **

**3: En el desarrollo de esta historia ya verán viendo el poder de Naruto (riendo malévolamente) **

**Bien sin más que decir comenzamos Renuncia de derechos: Naruto no me pertenece**

**Capitulo 2 **

Han pasado tres días desde que Naruto salió de la aldea para ir a un viaje de entrenamiento con Jiraiya.

Tres días un tanto largos para ambos ya que han estado caminando bastante.

Pero sobre todo tres días muy raros para Jiraiya.

Desde que salieron de la aldea Jiraiya ha estado un tanto preocupado por Naruto. Jiraiya a notado a Naruto muy raro, lo ha visto pensativo y casi no a hablado desde que salieron, cuando el le pregunta unas cosas el solamente responde "si, no, tal vez y esta bien".

Mientras ambos caminaban con rumbo a el siguiente pueblo Jiraiya, sabia que tenia que hablar con Naruto. El necesitaba saber que pasaba por su cabeza o cual es el motivo por el que había estado muy raro. Todo eso lo tenia que hablar de una vez con Naruto, el sabia que si no lo hacia de una vez, esto podría influenciar en su entrenamiento y dar resultados negativos.

"Naruto" dijo Jiraiya mientras llamaba la atención del rubio "Necesito hablar contigo ahora".

Naruto volteo a ver a Jiraiya y vio en su rostro total seriedad, lo que necesitaba hablar con el necesitaba toda su atención para saber que quería el Sannin.

"¿Qué sucede Ero-Sennin?" pregunto el rubio.

"Ven vamos a sentarnos aquí en el pasto" decía el Sannin mientras señalaba el pasto y ambos tomaban asiento.

"Se que te estarás preguntando porque necesito hablar contigo ¿no?" decía Jiraiya mientras Naruto asintió con la cabeza "Bien es simple, lo que te voy a preguntar es algo que me a estado llamando la atención y esto también necesita una respuesta, ahora necesito saber ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?" decía Jiraiya mientras Naruto miro hacia otro lado.

"No se de que estas hablando sensei" decía el rubio mientras seguía sin hacer contacto visual con el pervertido.

"No me vengas a decir esas cosas, tu sabes bien a lo que me refiero" dijo Jiraiya mientras frunció el seño "As estado muy tranquilo y pensativo desde que salimos de la aldea. De echo tu no eres el mismo Naruto que yo conocí, no eres ese chico ruidoso y alegre que conocí, además de que no as hablado mucho, así que será mejor que me digas que tienes oh ya no te voy a entrenar" concluía el Sannin.

Naruto hizo una mueca ante tal amenaza obvia, por un momento se quedo en silencio antes de que el suspiro "Es solo que….. me di cuenta de que es lo que esta mal conmigo. Me e dado cuenta de lo patético y débil que soy yo. Mírame no pude traer a la persona que yo consideraba mi mejor amigo, el me golpeo y trato de matarme de cualquier modo, si no hubiera sido por el Kyuubi yo hubiera muerto. Desde entonces eh estado pensando ¿Qué es lo que esta mal conmigo? ¿Qué necesito hacer para volverme mas fuerte y dejar de ser considerado el dobe o el perdedor? Por eso es que eh estado pensando en algo pero, no se me acurre nada".

Jiraiya suspiro mientras escuchaba cada una de las palabras que dijo el chico es cierto, el fue considerado un don nadie, un perdedor y alguien que no podía hacer las cosas bien, por eso es que Naruto hacia demasiadas bromas para llamar la atención de todos y saber que el existía. Jiraiya necesitaba saber una última cosa antes de darle una respuesta.

"Dime Naruto ¿para que quieres ser mas fuerte?" preguntaba el Sannin.

"Yo quiero ser mas fuerte para proteger a todas esas personas importantes para mi, además quiero proteger a la aldea también, no importa que la gente piense que soy débil, yo se que con trabajo y esfuerzo la gente va a reconocer mi trabajo y poco a poco voy a ir ganándome su respeto que es lo que quiero. Además quiero traer de regreso a mi amigo a la aldea" finalizo el rubio.

Jiraiya miro a Naruto por un largo tiempo antes de que una sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro "Bien Naruto yo te ayudare a ser mas fuerte, pero lo vamos a hacer para que seas capaz de proteger a tus amigos y puedas defenderte de tus enemigos pero, ese poder no lo vas a usar para traer de vuelta a Sasuke" decía Jiraiya.

"Pero ¿porque Ero-sennin?" decía y preguntaba el rubio.

"Porque, es simple, yo quiero que tu te concentres en tu entrenamiento y no pierdas el tiempo pensando en traer de regreso a ese traidor y antes de que protestes te voy preguntar algo, dime Naruto ¿Qué va a pasar después de que Sasuke obtenga el poder que el necesita para derrotar a Itachi? ¿Tu crees que el va a regresar a la aldea como un héroe y se le va a perdonar el echo de que traiciono a la aldea? No Naruto estas equivocado, si Sasuke regresa a la aldea el va a enfrentar un juicio o incluso una condena en la prisión, además nada volvería a la normalidad" Jiraiya dijo en un tono serio.

"¿Porque dices todo esto Ero-sennin?".

Jiraiya suspiro, el sabia que era la hora y momento de decirle a Naruto el motivo por el que le esta diciendo esto "Porque yo pase por lo mismo Naruto, tu y yo somos iguales".

"¿Cómo que tu pasaste por lo mismo Ero-sennin? ¿Y a que te refieres que somos iguales?" preguntaba un Naruto muy dudoso.

"Bien Naruto escucha con atención lo que te voy a decir ¿entendiste?" preguntaba con un suspiro Jiraiya mientras veía a Naruto asintiendo "Tu y yo somos iguales en el sentido de todo lo que hemos pasado, desde pequeños ambos fuimos considerados unos perdedores que no podían hacer nada y que hacíamos hasta lo imposible por llamar la atención de todos, al igual que tu, yo no tenia amigos por lo cual yo fui muy solitario, pero todo eso cambio el día en que me convertí en gennin y me asignaron a mi equipo".

**(Flashback)**

(Aldea de la hoja) (Academia ninja)

"Muy bien chicos escuchen con atención hoy es el día en que por fin se graduaron de la academia ninja, por lo tanto a todos ustedes se les asignara un sensei y serán asignados a un equipo, conforme vaya diciendo su nombre me hacen el favor de ir al respectivo lugar que les diga y, ahí se reunirán con su sensei ¿entendieron?" decía la voz con un tono muy serio.

"Entendido Sensei" coreaban todos los alumnos.

"Muy bien entonces comencemos, equipo 1 consiste de…..equipo 7 será Tsunade Senju, Orochimaru y Jiraiya su sensei será Hiruzen Sarutobi y se reunirán con el en monumento Hokage" dijo su sensei mientras veía salir de clase a las tres personas que nombro.

**(Fin Flashback)**

"Después de que me reuní con mi equipo nos empezamos a conocer y a llevar bien, yo y Orochimaru éramos amigos rivales y Tsunade era mi amor platónico, aunque para Orochimaru y Tsunade yo era un dobe no me importo y me esforcé mucho para demostrarles que estaban equivocados, conforme iba pasando el tiempo fui entrenando mas y mas fuerte, también ayudo el echo de que los sapos me entrenaron y me aceptaron como su invocador y al paso de unos años fui nombrado el Sapo Sabio" decía el sabio con una sonrisa en su rostro "Después de eso yo fui llamado por el Gran Sapo Sabio al Monte Myōboku donde el me dijo de tuvo una visión sobre mi destino donde yo estaría viajando por el mundo escribiendo libros y entrenando a una persona que traería la paz o dolor y sufrimiento, por lo cual tuve que dejar Konoha unos cuantos años".

"Cuando yo regrese de mi viaje tuve que ir a la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi donde se tuvo que luchar contra Amegakure, fue una guerra muy larga donde solamente sobrevivimos yo, Tsunade y Orochimaru pero, nos tuvo que tocar luchar contra Hanzo de la Salamandra, para el nosotros no éramos nada y fácilmente pudo avernos matado pero el decidió dejarnos vivir y nombrarnos como los legendarios Sannin".

"Cuando nosotros tres ya veníamos de regreso a la aldea nos encontramos a tres huérfanos muy hambrientos pidiendo comida, en un principio Orochimaru los quería matar pero yo me interpuse y me quede a cuidar a los niños hasta que pudieran cuidarse solos. Estuve con los chicos tres años enseñándoles Ninjutsu y enseñándoles conceptos básicos de entrenamiento ninja, cuando por fin vi que ellos tres se podían cuidar llego el momento de decirles adiós y regresar a Konoha" seguía diciendo Jiraiya.

"Después de regresar a la villa me ofrecí a ser sensei de un equipo genin en el cual tuve el privilegio de entrenar a la persona que seria el Cuarto Hokage: Minato Namikaze. Cuando por fin parecía que iba a ver paz en las Naciones elementales se desato la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi donde estuvieron involucradas varias aldeas entre ellas Konoha, Kumo, Iwa. Gracias al esfuerzo colectivo de todos los ninjas de Konoha que estuvieron involucrados en esa guerra, nosotros resultamos salir victoriosos de esa lucha".

"Años mas tarde paso una tragedia, varios aldeanos de la villa fueron desapareciendo poco a poco y fueron encontrados muertos, pero sus cuerpos presentaban signos de que habían estado experimentando con ellos. Después de una serie de investigaciones logramos encontrar al culpable de tales atrocidades, el culpable era más y nada menos que Orochimaru. Cuando nos enteramos que el era el culpable inmediatamente fuimos a buscarlo a su casa para interrogarlo y saber porque lo hizo. Cuando llegamos a su casa fuimos atacados por el y el inmediatamente escapo de la aldea, yo junto con un equipo de rescate fuimos tras el pero en el camino el tendió varias trampas, todo el equipo que iba conmigo murió. Cuando por fin lo alcance trate de razonar con el, le dije que volviera a la aldea y que enfrentara la consecuencia de sus acciones pero el en cambio me ataco, luchamos sin parar, cada golpe, técnica y sangre derramada no le importaba a el. Cuando por fin estaba a punto de derrotarlo el escapo, yo entendí que el ya no quería volver al pueblo por lo que ya no lo seguí, decidí que lo mejor era dejarlo escapar. Cuando llegue al pueblo me preguntaron que paso en la misión, yo les dije todo y marcaron a Orochimaru como un traidor".

"Tiempo después por medio de mis contactos me llego información de Orochimaru, me entere que se había unido a un grupo llamado Akatsuki, por lo tanto tome la decisión de irme de viaje para seguir los pasos de Orochimaru y saber que se proponía el Akatsuki. Y tu ya sabes lo demás llegue a la aldea, me encontré contigo, te entrene para los exámenes chunin y fuimos a la búsqueda de Tsunade. Y ahora me tienes aquí contigo en un viaje de entrenamiento y pues esa es la razón por la que tu y yo somos iguales ¿Qué opinas Naruto?" finalizaba el Sannin con un suspiro.

Naruto estaba muy atento escuchando toda la historia de Jiraiya, el empezaba a entender porque ambos eran iguales pero había algo en la historia de Jiraiya que Naruto tenia dudas y necesitaba aclarar.

"Antes de darte una respuesta quiero que me contestes algo ¿se podrá?" preguntaba el rubio mientras veía asentir al Sannin "Muy bien mi pregunta es ¿Cómo le hiciste para olvidar la traición de tu compañero de equipo? y ¿Por qué ya no fuiste tras el? Me refiero, era tu amigo Ero-sennin yo hubiera ido tras el y obligarlo a regresar al pueblo y hacerlo recapacitar" decía el.

Jiraiya se quedo pensando antes de darle su respuesta mientras suspiraba "La razón es fácil Naruto, yo olvide su traición y amistad por una cosa: la Aldea. Cuando me estaba curando en el hospital empecé a ver lo que había echo Orochimaru y decidí echar un vistazo en su casa, lo que me encontré me hizo abrir los ojos. Encontré en su casa muchas notas de experimentos que realizaba con la gente, encontré muchos pergaminos con técnicas de todos tipos. Fue cuando empecé a sacar conclusiones de que Orochimaru buscaba mas y mas poder, el estaba obsesionado con aprender todas las técnicas que existían y el haría lo que sea para conseguirlo. El mato a mucha gente inocente y mato a mis compañeros de la hoja. Yo sabia que Orochimaru podría planear un ataque a la aldea, por lo cual decidí entrenar mas y mas hasta encontrar un modo de derrotarlo, incluso si tengo que matarlo" respondía Jiraiya con un tono serio.

"Pero todo esto que tiene que ver con Sasuke?"¿Por qué no puedo ir tras el y traerlo a la aldea?" preguntaba un Naruto muy desesperado.

"Fácil, Sasuke es como Orochimaru, buscan poder para destrucción, el odio que tienen y su ambición por cumplir sus llamadas metas los hacen olvidar que ay gente que se preocupa por ellos. El gran odio que Sasuke le tiene a Itachi lo hizo alguien reservado y muy distante de los demás, cuando Sasuke sintió el poder por medio de la marca de maldición que Orochimaru le implanto el sabia que quería ese poder y por eso se fue de la aldea. Ahora yo quiero que me respondas una cosa ¿Qué hubieras sentido si uno de tus amigos hubiera muerto durante la misión de recuperación? O para ser mas específicos si tu hubieras muerto ¿crees que la gente que se preocupa por ti como Tsunade, yo o incluso tus amigos hubieran perdonado a Sasuke por lo que te hizo?" preguntaba el sabio.

Naruto se quedo pensando mientras analizaba lo que le pegunto el Sannin. Es cierto si uno de sus amigos hubiera muerto el estaría furioso con Orochimaru, pero mas furioso estaría con Sasuke porque el fue el que opto por irse y por su culpa hubieran muerto sus amigos. Por otro lado si el hubiera muerto el hubiera dejado a mucha gente muy triste. Entonces el comprendió que Sasuke no volvería a la aldea, por mas que el trate de traerlo el no regresara, el sabia que si volvía a buscar a Sasuke el podría volver a atacarlo y si tiene éxito el lo podría matar. Entonces ¿Qué debía de hacer?

"Yo ya te entendí Ero-sennin ya entendí lo que me estas tratando de decir pero, quiero que me digas ¿que debo de hacer?" pregunto el rubio mientras miraba a su sensei a los ojos.

"Entrenar Naruto. Debes entrenas mas fuerte y tomarte mas enserio tu entrenamiento, tu tienes mas motivos que yo, por los cuales hacerte mas fuerte. Tú cuentas con el apoyo de tus amigos, tienes a gente que te quiere como Tsunade. Shizune, iruka y hasta yo y tú tienes un sueño que es ser y convertirte en Hokage. Así que espero que lo hagas y cumplas tu sueño, me gustaría verte con ese sombrero y ver tu cara tallada en la montaña ¿Qué dices?" Respondía Jiraiya con una sonrisa.

Naruto estaba muy aturdido, el encontró la respuesta a su pregunta pero no esperaba encontrar una respuesta tan contundente. El estaba muy feliz de saber que ay gente que se preocupa por el. El sabía que es mejor darle alegrías a esas personas que lo quieren y no tristezas.

"Muy bien Ero-sennin a partir de hoy vas a ver a el próximo Hokage que va a luchar por sus sueños y proteger a su gente preciosa. Créelo" respondió un Naruto muy alegre.

"Esa es la actitud Naruto, ya quería ver al Naruto alegre que lucha por todo y no se da por vencido. Bien ahora será mejor ir a descansar porque mañana empieza la tortu... digo entrenamiento. Mañana vamos a empezar a mejorar todas tus habilidades y vamos a ver si podemos tratar de controlar el poder del Kyuubi" dijo el peliblanco.

"Es necesario aprender a controlar el chakra del Kyuubi?" preguntaba con dudas el rubio.

"Pues yo no quisiera, pero es mejor tener un as bajo la manga para darle una sorpresa a tus adversarios" respondió el sabio.

"Muy bien entonces que esperamos, vamos a descansar" respondió el rubio mientras se paraba y se dirigía a el siguiente pueblo.

Jiraiya se iba poniendo de pie mientras sonreía y veía a Naruto caminando.

**(Más tarde esa misma noche)**

Naruto se encontraba recostado sobre una cama. Estaba pensando en el entrenamiento que mañana le preparaba. Estaba muy feliz de saber que el iba a entrenar muy duro para cumplir sus sueños. Pero había algo que le molestaba. Tenía una duda que necesitaba una respuesta.

**(Escape Mental)**

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos mientras miraba a su alrededor. Se encontraba en su paisaje mental. El estaba aquí para hablar con alguien y aclarar una cosa.

"**Valla valla miren quien esta aquí. Es nada más y nada menos que el mocoso. Dime mocoso ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntaba la voz.**

"Hola Kyuubi a sido un tiempo que no te e venido a ver ¿dime como estas?" pregunto el rubio.

"**Maldito mocoso que quieres que te diga. Que me encuentro bien, que salí a pasear con unos amigos. Que quieres que te diga si todo lo que hago es estar encerrado dentro de ti" rugió el Kyuubi mientras se paraba de su jaula. **

"Valla sigues con tu mismo carácter pero en fin. Yo vine a preguntarte una cosa, no vine a perder el tiempo contigo y que me reclames algo que yo no pedí" respondió el rubio.

"**Sea lo que me quieras preguntar yo no te contestare. Yo no soy tu esclavo ni nada ¿entendiste?" exclamo el Kyuubi. **

"A mi me importa un carajo. Yo vine por una respuesta y la quiero ahora. Y te voy a preguntar lo que quiero de una vez dime, ¿Por qué me odias?"

"**Tienes suficiente valor para venir aquí y exigirme algo a mi. Pero en fin esta es la única pregunta que te responderé. Yo no te odio a ti, yo odio a todos los humanos. Yo espero que todos y cada uno de ustedes se mueran de la peor forma. Yo espero salir de aquí para volver a destruir ciudades y causar temor en todo el mundo" respondía el Kyuubi mientras se reía **

Naruto escucho cada una de las palabras del Kyuubi y se quedo pensando en las palabras que le dijo su sensei 'el odio y la oscuridad ciegan a las personas´

"Por lo que oigo tu tienes cierto rencor por los humanos, no se cual sea el motivo por el que nos odies pero te prometo que te voy a ayudar a borrar ese odio que tienes así sea lo ultimo que haga. También espero que algún día tú y yo podamos ser amigos. Así que grábate estas palabras Kyuubi: Soy Naruto Uzumaki ninja de Konoha y futuro hokage de la aldea de la hoja y juro por mi camino ninja que te ayudare a borrar tu odio y ser amigos" decía Naruto con una sonrisa "Bueno te dejo Kyuubi hasta mañana"

El Kyuubi se quedo mudo después de escuchar lo que dijo Naruto. El se quedo pensando en las palabras que dijo el rubio. Nadie le había dicho a el Kyuubi, la criatura que da más terror en este mundo que quería ser su amigo.

Lentamente el Kyuubi se iba acostando mientras pensaba que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante

**´Maldito mocoso tienes muchas agallas. Ya veremos que tal te va en este viaje de entrenamiento**´ pensaba el Kyuubi mientras iba cerrando poco a poco los ojos para tratar de dormir

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Y corte. Bien amigos aquí termina este capitulo. **

**Se que muchos me preguntaron sobre la pareja pero todavía tengo dudas de saber quien será. Hubo alguien que me dijo si seria harem y la verdad todavía estoy batallando para ver si lo hago o no. Por lo pronto espero les guste el capitulo y hasta la próxima**

**Firma blackshadow2000 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todo mundo les habla blackshadow2000 y les doy la bienvenida a este tercer capitulo de esta historia**

**Bien antes que nada quiero darles las gracias a todas esas personas que me siguen a mi o a esta historia en verdad gracias que bueno que les este gustando esta historia **

**Al final de este capitulo voy a aclarar unas cosas de esta historia**

**Sin más que decir comenzamos**

**Renuncia de derechos: Naruto no me pertenece**

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(A la mañana siguiente)

Naruto lentamente se iba despertando. Mientras poco a poco se iba incorporando el recordó las platicas que tuvo el día de ayer.

El recordaba su plática con Jiraiya y la platica que tuvo con el Kyuubi. El después de escuchar las palabras de Jiraiya lo hicieron reaccionar mas y saber que el necesitaba madurar. El sabia que el día de hoy iba a empezar su entrenamiento. Hoy era el día que el quería, empezar un nuevo presente y olvidar el pasado. Hoy era el día en que por fin todos van a ver y conocer a un nuevo Naruto. Hoy es un día para cambiar y ser mejor.

Todas estas metas son las que quiere lograr Naruto. El sabía que las podía lograr con el paso del tiempo.

"Buenos días Naruto ¿como amaneciste?" preguntaba Jiraiya mientras observaba a el rubio que se iba incorporando.

"Amanecí muy bien Ero-sennin con muchas ganas de empezar a entrenar" exclamo Naruto muy alegre.

"Me alegra bastante saber que tienes mucha energía por que, de aquí en adelante vamos a entrenar muy duro hasta que ya no podamos estar de pie ¿entendido?" pregunto el Sannin.

"Fuerte y claro Ero-sennin" respondió el rubio.

"Muy bien Naruto te espero afuera voy a ir preparando unas cosas" dijo Jiraiya mientras iba saliendo de la habitación.

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Muy bien Ero-sennin ya estamos afuera dime ¿con que vamos a empezar el entrenamiento?" pregunto Naruto muy entusiasmado.

"Bien Naruto para empezar quiero que crees un clon de sombra" dijo Jiraiya.

"Para que Ero-sennin?"

"Tu as caso Naruto"

"Muy bien, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" dijo Naruto mientras creaba un clon de el mismo.

"Bien ahora as lo siguiente, tu Naruto quédate aquí mientras voy a aquel árbol con tu clon" decía el Sannin mientras iba caminando al árbol con el clon.

Naruto estaba muy dudoso. El observo como Jiraiya caminaba con su clon y le decía algo al oído. El vio como ambos venían de regreso hacia el, mientras pensaba que demonios le dijo a su clon.

"Ahora Naruto as lo siguiente quiero que disperses tu clon" ordeno Jiraiya.

"Esta bien Ero-sennin" dijo Naruto mientras disipaba a su clon.

Cuando Naruto disipo a su clon el inmediatamente le reclamo a Jiraiya.

"Que demonios Ero-sennin como se te ocurre decirme que en un futuro voy a ser un pervertido como tu…" exclamaba Naruto mientras reaccionaba ante lo que dijo "como diablos aprendí lo que le dijiste a mi clon Ero-sennin".

"Fácil Naruto, esa es la ventaja del Kage Bunshin. El Kage Bunshin es un Ninjutsu de rango B. Este Ninjutsu es usado por los ninjas con capacidades de infiltración y espionaje ya que con el, el usuario aprende los recuerdos del clon y gana la experiencia que tuvo. Los clones de sombra no solo sirven para el espionaje, también sirven para el entrenamiento y con ello aprender más rápido una técnica y evitar mayor desgaste. Sin embargo ay un riesgo, esta técnica ay que practicarla con mucha precaución ya que al disipar los clones pueden generar mucho cansancio en uno y en ocasiones hasta el desmayo" concluía Jiraiya.

"¿Y porque demonios nadie me dijo de los beneficios de esta técnica?" pregunto Naruto algo enojado.

"Yo pensé que tu sabias ese secreto. Como tu robaste el pergamino prohibido pensé que habías leído los beneficios de esta técnica".

"Yo….no leí los beneficios. Yo solamente leí la parte en como hacer la técnica y la posición de manos, eso es todo" decía Naruto muy apenado.

Jiraiya suspiro mientras escuchaba lo que dijo Naruto. El debió de imaginarse que el no leyó los beneficios de la técnica. Pero por una parte estaba mas tranquilo de saber que el podría usar los clones para el entrenamiento "Escucha Naruto ahora que sabes el secreto de los clones de sombra, vamos a usar esta técnica para tu entrenamiento, vamos a hacer varios clones y dividirlos en varios equipos para que vayas aprendiendo los conceptos y técnicas que te voy a enseñar en estos tres años ¿entendido?".

"Entendí completamente Ero-sennin nada mas que tengo dos dudas que quiero que me respondas" pregunto el rubio.

"Dime Naruto"

"En primera ¿Qué me vas a enseñar en este viaje de entrenamiento?" pregunto Naruto algo dudoso

"Muy bien con la primer duda que tienes yo te estaré enseñando todo lo que se. Te ayudare a mejorar tu Taijutsu y Ninjutsu. Además de que te enseñare Fūinjutsu, Senjutsu y Chakra elemental" decía Jiraiya.

"Este me quieres decir ¿que es Senjutsu y todo lo demás que dijiste que me vas a enseñar?".

Jiraiya suspiro mientras se concentraba en darle una explicación a Naruto de lo que le va a enseñar "El Senjutsu se refiere a un campo especializado de Jutsu que permite al usuario sentir y reunir la energía de la naturaleza que rodea para utilizarla a su favor. Los especialistas del Senjutsu pueden hacer que dicha energía penetre en ellos y se combine con su propio chakra y su energía espiritual y física, creando un nuevo y poderoso chakra llamado Chakra Senjutsu. Este tipo de chakra permite al usuario entrar en un nuevo estado llamado el "Modo Sabio", que puede aumentar drásticamente la fuerza de todos los Ninjutsu, Genjutsu y Taijutsu que sepa. Una persona que es capaz de utilizar el Senjutsu se le denomina un Sabio. Hay una manera para aprender Senjutsu y es bajo la tutela y entrenamiento de los sapos del Monte Myōboku. De ahí se origina mi apodo el Sapo Sabio ya que yo fui entrenado por los sapos. De hecho el protector que traigo aquí en la frente representa el símbolo del Monte Myōboku. Pero el Senjutsu tiene un efecto contraproducente, si el usuario reúne poca energía natural las técnicas del Sabio no tendrán efecto, pero si es demasiada y no se tiene control sobre ella, causara que el usuario se convierta en un sapo y después en una estatua para siempre".

"El Fūinjutsu es un tipo de Jutsu en donde una o varias personas son capaces de sellar o almacenar seres vivos, chakra u objetos en pergaminos, personas o cualquier otro medio de almacenaje. El arte del sellado es algo muy difícil de manejar por lo cual casi nadie hace sellos. Lo difícil de ser un maestro del sellado es que no se puede mesclar varios sellos con otros, es necesario aprender y estudiar el sello que se va a colocar o retirar ya que puedes hacer que el sello sea desequilibrado si se pone un sello de números impares encima de un sello de números pares y viceversa. Es por eso que el Fūinjutsu es un arte raro, pero muy valioso y único para las personas que lo manejan".

"Y finalmente el Chakra Elemental. Para entender el chakra elemental debes de saber los conceptos de saber que es el chakra y para que se usa. El Chakra es la energía vital del cuerpo, el cual es esencial para cualquier Jutsu, incluso hasta para el más básico, es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo del ser vivo y la energía espiritual adquirida con el ejercicio y la experiencia. Una vez mezclado, puede ser canalizada a través del sistema circulatorio del chakra, que es como el sistema circulatorio de la sangre pero con chakra, a cualquiera de los 361 Puntos de Chakra en el cuerpo. El chakra puede ser manipulado para crear un efecto que no sería posible de otro modo como: caminar sobre el agua, escalar arboles sin las manos, exhalar fuego o la creación de ilusiones".

"Mediante la mezcla de diferentes proporciones de las dos energías, nuevos tipos de chakra pueden ser formados. El producto más común es el chakra elemental, que se utiliza para realizar el Jutsu elemental. Estos dos métodos pueden aplicarse por separado o en conjunto con el fin de crear una técnica. Ahora bien la mayoría de los ninjas tienen una afinidad natural con un tipo de chakra, pero tienen la capacidad de crear chakra elemental aparte de su propia afinidad. Si bien muchos ninja puede utilizar más de un tipo de chakra elemental, estos no se pueden utilizar simultáneamente o al mismo tiempo, pues requiere gran concentración y por ende es muy difícil de lograr. Actualmente hay cinco tipos básicos en los que se puede usar la naturaleza de chakra, llamados los Cinco Elementos de la Naturaleza. Estos cinco tipos son también llamados elementos y no sólo dan origen a los nombres de las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi, sino también el fundamento de todo Ninjutsu elemental. Las cinco naturalezas básicas están todos conectados entre sí en un círculo, cada uno siendo más débil que una y más fuerte que otra. Los elementos que permiten que el Ninjutsu elemental pueda llevarse a cabo son:"

"Fuego: naturaleza del chakra que permite el uso del Elemento Fuego (Katon), que es fuerte contra el Viento, pero débil contra el Agua".

"Viento: naturaleza del chakra que permite el uso del Elemento Viento (Futon), que es fuerte contra el Rayo, pero débil contra el Fuego".

"Rayo: naturaleza del chakra que permite el uso del Elemento Rayo (Raiton), que es fuerte contra la Tierra, pero débil contra el Viento".

"Tierra: naturaleza del chakra que permite el uso del Elemento Tierra (Doton), que es fuerte contra el Agua, pero débil contra el Rayo".

"Agua: naturaleza del chakra que permite el uso del Elemento Agua (Suiton), que es fuerte contra el Fuego, pero débil contra la Tierra".

Jiraiya volvió a suspirar mientras tomaba un poco de oxigeno. Le dio una respuesta muy contundente a Naruto de lo que le iba a enseñar. El esperaba que Naruto tomara en serio todo el entrenamiento que le va a dar para que con el paso del tiempo, de frutos lo que le enseño "Eso es todo lo que te voy a estar enseñando Naruto claro además de que vamos a ver que podemos hacer para que controles el chakra del Kyuubi. Pero dejando un poco de lado lo que te voy a enseñar dime ¿Cuál es tu segunda duda?" pregunto Jiraiya.

"Mi segunda duda es ¿Vamos a estar entrenando en un solo lugar o vamos a estar viajando por varios pueblos de la nación del fuego?" volvió a preguntar Naruto.

"Esa pregunta es mas fácil de contestar. Bien vamos a estar viajando por varios lados pero no cualquier lado vamos a ir recorriendo cada aldea oculta. El motivo fácil, quiero llevarte a cada aldea para acostumbrarte a su clima y entorno. Por que te digo todo esto es fácil. Voy a ponerte de ejemplo a la aldea de la arena. Si tú llegases a salir a una misión en la tierra del viento vas a encontrar puro desierto. Si te toca luchar contra un enemigo que domina la arena como Gaara o un peleador con Jutsus elemento viento se te pueden dificultar ya que tu no estas acostumbrado a luchar con tales desventajas. Yo lo que quiero que hagamos juntos, es entrenar en los climas mas duros de las naciones elementales y convertirte en alguien mas fuerte y que puedas luchar en cualquier superficie sin darle ventajas a tu enemigo. Además de que quiero que salgas del país del fuego y conozcas otros lados. Que respires aire fuera de casa, que conozcas a mas gente y socialices con los demás y a ver si en nuestro camino conoces una chica y te olvidas de la niña rosada de Konoha, quien sabe a lo mejor hasta te casas fuera de la aldea y….".

"Ya basta Ero-sennin ya vas a empezar de pervertido" gritaba Naruto mientras interrumpía al Sannin.

"Perdón Naruto me deje llevar. Pero ya hablando en serio que opinas de todo lo demás que te dije. Se que con lo ultimo me deje llevar pero, si quieres un nuevo cambio debes de empezar desde cero. No seas como yo. Luchas por buscar la felicidad de la persona que mas quieres a cambio de la tuya. " Dijo el pervertido.

Naruto estaba muy pensativo. Por un lado escucho todas las definiciones de las técnicas que iba a aprender. Es cierto se oían muy peligrosas y duras pero el sabia que si las lograba dominar podría cumplir con sus sueños y, de una vez derrotar al Akatsuki. Ahora la idea de viajar por todas las aldeas ninja para entrenar y adaptarse a las circunstancias y desventajas de cada terreno le podrían ayudar a mejorar en sus técnicas. Tal vez Jiraiya tenia razón. Tal vez Naruto debía salir del país del fuego y conocer los alrededores del mundo. Conocer a gente nueva y nuevos amigos podrían hacer olvidar la traición de Sasuke. Y tal vez como dice el pervertido el podría conocer a varias chicas, ya sean que puedan ser sus amistades o a una en especifico que el pueda querer. La idea de estar con Sakura podría desvanecerse. El sabía que ella no lo quería. Ella siempre abuso de el y lo golpeaba para saciar su coraje. Tal vez el motivo de su enamoramiento era un flechazo y nada más. Tal vez era momento de un nuevo comienzo. Empezar una nueva vida, tener nuevos propósitos y tal vez un nuevo amor.

"Sabes que Jiraiya-sensei cuenta conmigo vamos a entrenar muy duro para lograr mis nuevas metas y cumplir mis sueños. Se que se oye muy peligroso y extremadamente duro lo del entrenamiento pero, vamos a mejorar día tras día ir de poco a poco para dominar las nuevas técnicas que me vas a enseñar. Vamos a empezar desde cero y tratar de ser alguien mejor en el futuro. Lo creas o no soy Naruto Uzumaki futuro hokage de la aldea de la hoja" exclamo un Naruto con todo el animo a tope.

"Muy bien Naruto ese es el espíritu. Lucha por lo que quieres y no mires atrás. Ahora es tiempo de empezar a calentar para iniciar el entrenamiento" dijo Jiraiya mientras estiraba los brazos y comenzaba a trotar.

Naruto lentamente se iba estirando los brazos mientras empezaba a seguir a su sensei.

(Más tarde esa misma noche)

Encontramos a un Naruto sentado mientras comía su cena. El se encontraba algo cansado. El día transcurrió con un pequeño progreso. El por lo menos ya sabía que afinidad elemental tenía.

(**Flashback) **

"Muy bien Naruto vamos a comenzar por averiguar que tipo de elemento tienes. Toma agarra esto" dijo Jiraiya mientras le entregaba un pedazo de papel "Necesito que bombees un poco de chakra a esta hoja"

"¿Y que se supe que va a pasar Jiraiya-sensei?" pregunto el rubio

"Depende del tipo de elemento que tengas el papel va a reaccionar de la siguiente manera:"

"Fuego: el papel se inflama y se convierte en cenizas".

"Viento: el papel se cortará en dos".

"Rayo: el papel se arrugará".

"Tierra: el papel se desmoronará".

"Agua: el papel se empapará"

"Esas son las reacciones conforme al elemento que tengas. Ahora bien Naruto necesito que bombees tantito chakra para ver que pasa" Jiraiya respondió.

Naruto lentamente bombeo chakra al papel y el resultado lo sorprendió. El papel se partió en dos. Pero una mitad del papel que se partió también se mojo. Sorprendiendo tanto a Naruto como a Jiraiya.

"Valla valla Naruto quien lo iba a pensar, tienes dos afinidades elementales. Una por el viento y la otra por el agua. Me parece que tienes ventaja sobre tu rival" comento Jiraiya.

"¿Sobre mi rival?" pregunto el.

"Si sobre Sasuke. El por ser un Uchiha tiene el elemento fuego como elemento principal. Su elemento secundario es el rayo. Y dado que tu tienes agua y viento tienes mayor ventaja" explico Jiraiya

"Tienes razón Jiraiya-sensei el agua apaga al fuego y el viento anula el rayo. Así ya tengo una pequeña ventaja sobre el" concluía Naruto con una sonrisa

(**Fin Flashback)**

Después de saber sus elementos, el resto de la tarde para Naruto la paso peleando con Jiraiya mientras evaluaban sus puntos a favor y sus debilidades.

"Oye Jiraiya-sensei"

"Si Naruto"

"¿Mañana vamos a seguir entrenando aquí mismo o nos vamos a empezar a mover?" preguntaba el chico.

"Mañana nos vamos a ir de aquí. A partir de mañana vamos a hacer un viaje de tres días para ir a la aldea de la arena" respondió Jiraiya.

"Eso significa que podre ver a Gaara de nuevo" pregunto el rubio.

"Si Naruto. Mañana empezamos el rumbo a Sunna para quedarnos un tiempo ay, y será mejor que vallas preparando tu bloqueador porque una vez entrando a la frontera del país del viento vamos a asolearnos mucho" respondió sarcásticamente el pervertido

Ambos se enfrascaron en un silencio mutuo mientras acababan de cenar. El día de mañana iba a ser un día largo

(**Tres días después)**

Han sido tres días muy largos y agotadores para Naruto. Cuando Jiraiya le había dicho que se preparara el bloqueador no estaba bromeando. Infierno es lo que estaba pasando Naruto. Por más que caminaban y caminaban Naruto sentía que el desierto se iba haciendo más y mas largo además, de que cada vez mas se estaba poniendo más caliente la temperatura

"Demonios Ero-sennin cuanto mas falta para llegar. Ya me estoy rostizando cada vez que doy un paso. Porque diablos tuvieron que poner demasiada arena en un lugar muy lejano" se quejaba Naruto mientras una gota de sudor rodaba por su cara

"Ya deja de quejarte y mira para enfrente tonto. Ya llegamos" resoplaba el sabio

Naruto al ver las puertas de la aldea de la arena agarro fuerza de quien sabe donde y se puso a correr como loco mientras gritaba "sombra al fin sombra"

Jiraiya observaba al rubio con una gota de sudor mientras pensaba de donde diablos sacaba tanta fuerza.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

**Y corte aquí termina el tercer episodio de esta historia**

**Se que muchos se han de preguntar porque puse mucha explicación en lo que Jiraiya le dijo a Naruto **

**El motivo fue fácil. Naruto no sabia nada de lo que Jiraiya le dijo al principio por eso hice una explicación con sentido para que entendiera**

**Bueno sin más que decir nos vemos hasta la próxima**


End file.
